


No Longer Peaceful

by ConstantConfuse



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvelous being stupid, Sickfic, earth diseases aren't good for space pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantConfuse/pseuds/ConstantConfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marvelous suddenly falls seriously ill with pneumonia shortly after New Year’s, the crew is tossed into a panic. With almost no knowledge about Earth illnesses, they turn to their resident Earthling. Unfortunately, Gai’s gone back home for the New Year and can’t help them. So, it’s up to the crew to get Marvelous back on his feet, and it’s up to Joe to console the miserable captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man oh man. Well, this is my first fanfic EVER on AO3 so uh, here's hoping! I saw a lack of Gokaigers sickfic and I just... couldn't stand for that. So, I decided to write this. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

New Year’s had been peaceful. There were no Zangyack attacks, no accidents on the ship. There had been absolutely nothing. Well, okay, almost nothing…

Marvelous insisted it was nothing, of course. Just a small cough, had to be because it was so damned cold lately. It started shortly after Christmas, but had lasted until two days after New Year’s, and had gotten worse. His coughs had a wet, hoarse sound that worried them all, but Joe was the only one who saw how bad it had gotten. The others noticed the obvious things, like the coughing and hoarse voice, but it was Joe who saw how little Marvelous was actually eating, how pale he was, and how he would shiver in the warm air inside the Galleon. Joe had tried to get Marvelous to rest, but the captain laughed him off, saying he worried too much. The crew would usually agree with their boisterous leader, and Joe would be left to fret in the background.

However, Joe’s worst fear came true. 

It happened all at once. Gai had gone home for the New Year’s holiday at the coaxing of Ahim and Doc. They’d heard him reminiscing about it, and convinced him that he would be free to go. Marvelous even gave him leave to do so. They’d all gone to see him off at the bus stop (it had been agreed that flying the Galleon there would’ve been a bit too much) and once Gai’s bus was out of sight, Marvelous returned to the Galleon ahead of them. Doc, Ahim and Luka decided to go shopping for dinner. Ahim, always polite, turned to Joe with a smile, “Joe-san, would you like to accompany us as well?”

Joe shook his head, “No. I’ll be on the Galleon.”

Ahim sighed, “Joe-san… you’re still worried about Marvelous-san?”  
He didn’t answer her, but merely began his walk to the Galleon. His mind was racing the whole time; Marvelous wouldn’t normally have left on his own. He would’ve waited for Joe. They usually walked back together if the others were occupied. He’d also looked strained, like he was trying to keep his footing. He’d been leaning on the pole for the bus stop and it had looked leisurely… but Joe had seen exactly how tight he’d been gripping it. He broke into a run.

Joe came onto the cabin of the Galleon panting softly, “Marvelous?” Marvelous was sitting in his chair, chin tucked against his chest. Joe knelt in front of him and shook his shoulder, “Marvelous! Oi, Marvelous…!”

He didn’t respond.

Navi flew about, fretting, “Joe, he collapsed in the chair and then he wouldn’t wake up, even when I tried to smack him! Marvelous, don’t die!”

“Navi, shut up!” Joe snapped at the mechanical bird, “He’s breathing, he’s not dead.” He may have been breathing, but it was shallow and raspy. Joe pressed his forehead to Marvelous’, “He’s hot… really hot.” He felt panic well in his chest. He remembered when people got this hot… the fever sweeping the barracks, his own skin feeling hot and dry… Sid-senpai kneeling next to his bed in the infirmary when he came out of it, nearly in tears from relief, finding out he was a lucky one. He squashed that fear down and put a tight lid on it. Panicking would be the worst idea right now.

“Navi, contact the others. I’ll get him into his bed. Maybe Doc will know what to do…”

“Right away!”

Marvelous showed no signs of regaining consciousness. Joe tried futilely to shake him awake for a minute more before giving up and pulling the unconscious captain over his shoulder. He carried him like a sack of flour to his quarters and laid him gently on the lavish bed. Joe still marveled at the enormity of the thing and also at how many pillows there were. Seeing Marvelous against the white sheets made Joe realize just how pale the man was. He removed the captain’s clothing until all he wore was his white shirt and his trousers. Joe cringed inwardly at the heat radiating from Marvelous’ body; he could see the sheen of sweat on his skin and the dark circles under his eyes…

He jumped when his Mobirates rang and he fumbled for it, “Hello?”

Doc’s worried voice came from the other end, “Navi contacted us! What’s going on? What happened?!”

Joe ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know. All I know is that Marvelous is really sick. His temperature is really high and—“ he was distracted by movement from the bed.

“Joe? Where… am I?”

“Marvelous… you’re in your room.”

“Joe, is Marvelous okay?!”

He rubbed his eyes, “No, he’s sick… Doc, do you know anything about something like this?”

Doc hesitated on the other end of the line, “No, not if it’s an Earth disease… I mean, we’ve never gotten sick here before… We’d have to ask Gai.”

Joe grimaced, “And he’s not here… we just sent him off.”

They were both silent, until Marvelous started coughing. Joe was at his side in an instant, “Just hurry back. All of you.” Doc gave an affirmative before hanging up.

Marvelous’ coughing fit lasted a whole two minutes and he gestured for the trash bin nearby when he was done. Joe handed it to him and grimaced when he spat a mouthful of something… disgusting into it. Marvelous sank down with a shuddery breath, face buried in his arm.

“Marvelous…”

“I guess… I can’t say it’s nothing anymore, huh?”

A wry smirk made its way onto Joe’s face, “No, I don’t think you can.”

Marvelous went to say something, but groaned instead and curled in on himself shivering, “Cold…”

Joe pulled the blankets over him and tucked them close, “The others should be back soon, just try and rest until they get back.” He turned to go, but stopped and looked back at Marvelous, “You shouldn’t have tried to brush it off if it was this bad.”

Marvelous gave him a weak smirk, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached out for him with a shaking hand. Joe’s steps hesitated and it didn’t take him long to return to his captain’s side to clasp his clammy hand, “Rest, Marvelous.” He leaned over and kissed Marvelous on the forehead, and the man’s eyes slid shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I would love to update this with more soon, BUT... this is all I've got written at the moment. And I don't know when I'll have more written. I tend to be sporadic with any writing I do, I just wanted to get it out there and get an opinion on if I should continue or not. It's also unbeta'd so if you notice any mistakes, let me know! Also, it's Explicit so there will be good things later! Just... not yet.


End file.
